Movie Night
by a-nano-mess
Summary: The week is such a drag when you have movie night with your man-whore best friend to look forward to. AH/CANON/OOC
1. Opening credits

**01 Opening credits**

* * *

><p>"Thank God you didn't bring that skank back home with you."<p>

"What skank?"

"Exactly...WHAT skank. There were flocks of them. I swear you're like a skank magnet."

I was sharing an apartment with my best friend, Edward Cullen, just around the corner. We both ended up enrolling at the University of Washington after high school and, with the support of both of our families, thought it be best to get a place together. It actually turned out to be a very convenient living arrangement. Except that it was killing me very slowly.

Don't get me wrong, he's no pig. It just turns out that I want him. Badly. Too bad I couldn't figure that out three years ago before we moved in. I didn't think anything of it at the time.

Today was the last day of finals for the both of us, and like every year, we agreed to kick back at our favorite bar on campus. It's my preferred spot because one of my best friends, Jake, was a bartender there. Oh, and because it was easy to get home when I was trashed status. For Edward, it's a pussy haven. He'd never said it himself, but I'm not dumb and I have two eyes. Everytime we go, I feel like I'm at a skank bank.

Skanks are a common theme in Edward's life so I've learned to get a lot of wordplay out of them. I don't know most of their names. Neither does he, I don't think.

"Come on. They were just being friendly."

I scoffed at his modesty. "So if they rape you, that's like what...a handshake?"

Edward laughed lightly as he looked down at our linked hands. Yes, we hold hands. Not like boyfriend and girlfriend. More like Can I Help You Cross the Street, Little Girl?

I'll take what I can get.

It has always been like this-acting like a couple when we are alone together and repulsed at anything crossing the platonic line when in a room full of people. And it's not like we don't talk about serious issues, but somehow the nature of our confusing relationship has never been approached. I've never taken the liberty to bring it up because, well, sometimes it feels like it's all in my head.

"...Bella?"

"WHAT." I snapped out of my thoughts to find myself in the middle of my bedroom with the back of my legs touching the bed. Apparently, I'm drunk enough to teleport.

"I asked if you'll be okay while I start the movie for us." Edward seemed to make up his own mind as he began backing up in the direction of the door.

"No, wait!" He turned back around with a mixture of surprise and hopefulness in his posture. Or maybe I'm describing my feelings. At this point, everything is spinning and I can't really draw a line between where I end and he begins. "Could you undress me? I...I mean...can you help me get out of my clothes?" It doesn't really matter how I word it, my dirty mind loves chilling in the gutter.

In the blink of an eye, Edward is suddenly standing directly in front of me, with the hem of my shirt bunched up in his fists. I automatically raise my arms above my head, and he keeps his eyes on mine the entire time. Everywhere his fingertips accidently brush is set of fire. The serious look of concentration on his face is making me hot! Like it's really a workload for him to strip a girl. Please, he's a pro. My jeans are suddenly around my ankles, and I can't believe I missed the best part with all the unbuttoning and unzipping. His fingers are quick and confident, I can't help but wonder what else he's good at...

He's a few feet away now. I know because the heat radiating between us has diminished. And I notice how he is determined to keep his eyes from wandering. He tries to discretely adjust himself through his pants. I know I'm in a slightly incoherent state, but it's not like he's never seen me in my underwear before. Suddenly, a thought occurs to me and I look down to make sure I even have underwear on.

Oh. I'm wearing the racy lacey lingerie set Alice bought me for Edward's birthday. I never really understood the part about her buying it on his special day. But she's a weird one so it was easily dismissed at the time.

"I'm going to go set up. Can I leave you on your own for the rest?" Without waiting for an answer, Edward is out the door and I have no choice but to pull myself together so that I can line up my limbs with the right articles of clothing. I end up throwing on a pair of boy shorts and take my bra off before slipping my arms through a t-shirt I suspect isn't mine because I can't find the opening to slip my head through it.

Lost in the tent of a shirt, my vision is blocked and my sense of hearing is heightened. I can hear faint, feminine moans and groans coming from the living room and start to see red. Hell no, one of those skanks did not follow him home! Part of me doesn't believe that one of them would be desperate enough to stalk him home, but a bigger part of me knows that my best friend would never pass up the opportunity to get his dick wet.

"No way you're getting it on with one of those parasites on our movie night, Edward Cullen!" I roar as I barge through my bedroom door. That's after I slam into the wall with the shirt wrapped like a noose around my neck. I contemplate changing out of it for a brief second and then decide I could probably use it as a weapon.

My eyes are no virgin when it comes to Edward and his sexual escapades, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, this was a long one-shot and then I lost the file! Pissed. That's why I have it as 'complete', but it's not. I'm thinking about turning it into a short-chaptered story because I have all these ideas in my head. But if you don't REVIEW you're gonna have to live with that bitchin cliffy. Regardless, thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**


	2. Unconventional

**02 Unconventional**

* * *

><p>I don't have a staple personality when I'm drunk. Like Alice. She's an Angry-Bitch Drunk. Rosalie is a Flirty Drunk. Both completely contradict their normal personas, but it works for them. I guess you could call me a Colorful Drunk. Sticking around long enough will give you a little taste of everything. Like, right now, as I prepare myself for whatever I'm about to walk in on in the living room, I'm feeling Violent Drunk surfacing. It doesn't make much sense, since I don't have any ownership over my very attractive friend. But nothing makes sense when you hang out with Jack Daniels a lot.<p>

One time I tried to push a jealous button by telling Edward that I had a boyfriend. It was a good plan, but I should have come up with a fake name for my fake boyfriend. The first thing I thought of when he asked was 'Jack Daniels'. Fail. He won't let me forget it either.

I stampede through my bedroom door like a raging bull, but the anger goes as quick as it came when I'm met with a sight that will keep my spank bank from running dry for an extended period of time. Well, it's more like a rub tub. Rub club. Fuck truck. Thrust trust. I can't think of anything clever, but generally it doesn't involve a lot of spanking.

I digress.

Edward was alone.

He had changed into his typical sleep attire-nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He held the television remote in one hand in mid-air. The other, palming himself. My eyes were darting around at a million different places at once. There was a busty brunette on the screen down on her knees with her face buried in a crotch. It was hot-to say the least-but nothing compared to the man standing in the middle of our apartment touching himself.

He had his back to me, which threw me off with the way I was screaming my head off moments ago. I guess his ability to tune me out has become autonomous over the years. I can't help but slip my fingertips into the front of my shorts. It's not much, but it's a behavior I've strongly associated with anything Edward-related over the years.

And this is definitely something straight out of my imagination. I'm not completely confident that it's real either. I've seen Edward over and under girls before, but there's something strangely arousing about watching him watching porn.

It wasn't the shrieking that snapped his attention away from the TV set, but my subtle moan that seemed to have slipped out. In a blink of an eye, he turned around and his hand snapped from between his legs to the back of his neck. He rubs it in a nervous habit way as he looks me over. I haven't budged and don't plan on it. I tend to lose a lot of inhibition because of alcohol, but this is an all-new high for me.

I keep my eyes on his as they drift down toward my busy fingers. His Adam's apple bobs when he swallows before finally speaking. "I'll just…leave...you alone. We can postpone movie night."

He's got the impression that the movie playing in the background has me all turned on. How do I tell him that if he leaves, I don't have much material to work with?

He's not looking at me anymore as he drops the remote on the nearest couch and approaches the door to his room.

I snap out of it and finally find my voice. "No, wait!" I sound desperate but I don't care. I may never get this opportunity again. He stops in mid-step and looks at me expectantly. I can tell he needs a release tonight too. "You don't have to leave. We can still have a movie night." My eyes flicker to the movie already playing and back. Why not? It's not a typical film selection but it's got characters and a set and a plot.

Maybe not a plot. Whatever.

"Bella..." His voice is raspy and his eyes are hooded. Possibly at the prospect of what I'm suggesting. His logic is telling him to turn me down. That this can get awkward as fuck. But he's not dominated by logic right now…

I can't take it anymore. There's a throbbing ache between my legs that needs tending to. I secure his decision by crossing my arms in front of my, grasping the edge of my t-shirt, and lifting it over my head before tossing it aimlessly.

I'm completely topless, but Edward's eyes haven't left mine. Like he still needs permission to look down.

I lock eye contact with him the entire time as I maneuver so that I'm now sitting on one of the sofas. He starts to follow my lead until he is seated at the couch across from me. The TV sits between us and the action hasn't relented. Neither has the bulge in his shorts.

I'm overwhelmed by stimuli, but nothing captures my attention like this side of Edward. This controlled and inhibited version of Edward. He has always been forward with women-going after what he wants and making his intentions very clear. Hell, we flirt so much sometimes I forget we're just friends. He's programmed like that. The eyes, the voice, even the hair…they're all in sync and always at work.

So who is this Edward that's being cautious and hesitant? If I wasn't so drunk, I'd speculate that I'm just not that attractive enough for his usual efforts. I don't have the usual energy to be self-conscious, however. And to be honest, part of me is a little turned on by this version of him that has decided to hand over reign to me.

His eyes haven't shifted from my face, and I'm losing my patience. "Edward. Look at me." He is looking at me, but he knows what I mean. His hazy grayish-green eyes slowly but surely turn their attention to my chest. Another burst of flames ignite in my lower stomach. I completely lose it when his tongue peaks out to lick his lips. My hand darts back into my shorts and I apply pressure to my clit. I can see him getting harder, and all I want is for him to reciprocate. "Just let go." I coax him. He doesn't need a lot of convincing at this point because he immediately slouches lower and spreads his legs more before dipping his own hand into his briefs.

I can't believe this is happening right now, but Jack Daniels and I are so into it! My arousal hits the roof when I can make out the stroking motion beneath his underwear. When I'm completely convinced that it's too late for him to back out, I also let go of all remaining inhibitions and work myself over.

I know that he's just as affected by the situation as I am by the way his attention is devoted to trying to picture my own fingers at work. Deciding to give him more to work with, I lift both legs so that they're spread with my feet curled around the edges of the sofa cushions. It turns out to be a pretty provocative position than I intended, but who's complaining?

Certainly not Edward. His strokes have become faster, more erratic. I can tell that he's close and I'm a little surprised. Not that I wasn't approaching right behind, but he has the stamina to keep him going for longer.

I know this indirectly, unfortunately. The walls of our apartment are thin.

For a second, I'm worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up with him. But the worry immediately disappears when I spot the tip of his dick peaking out. And when his thumb brushes over it a few times, I lose my cool completely. The tables have turned and now I'm ahead in the race.

I need something to push him over the edge. And I remember how this all started…the movie still playing in the background. He glances at the TV too when he sees me looking. We're both excited by the dirty on-screen action, but it's not enough for him. He's like me-he needs a lot of visuals.

"Edward." I don't recognize my own voice. Now that his attention is back on me, I lower my free hand to the edge of my underwear and I yank it to the side so he doesn't have to use his imagination anymore. He moans and grunts when he gets an uncensored view of my fingering myself.

The next thing I know, he's lifting up his own shirt just enough to reveal his washboard abs. He releases onto his stomach and I moan like a whore as I come undone around my fingers.

I don't have a lot of time to admire his come face. The pounding on the front door bursts our erotic bubble.

"Open up you little shits!"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Anyone catch the MTV Movie Awards? RPatz was having an awkward night YIKES.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**


	3. Drama

**03 Drama**

* * *

><p><em>"Open up you little shits!"<em>

My heart was already pounding, but now it's pounding for all new reasons. Neither Edward nor I were presentable. And the vicious voice on the other side of the front door would show no mercy.

Edward's head was still thrown back, and he was breathing heavily. He was unfazed by the interruption.

"Edward! How do I get rid of her?" I whisper-yelled at him as I ran around the place, undecided about what to do with myself.

"Huh? Not possible. Just act normal." He was running both hands through his messy hair.

"Yeah this is totally normal…" I mumbled as I tidy up. Because my biggest worry is for anyone to think I'm messy. "Here!" I chuck a pillow at Edward. He doesn't look like he understands what it's for at first until it lands on his sticky stomach.

The beating at the door is making my head throb, and I'm just about ready to do anything to make it stop. "I'M COMING!"

I could hear Edward chuckling. "You mean you came…"

"Shut up! You're not helping."

"Hey Bella?" Why is he so composed? I turn to him as I'm grasping the doorknob. Something feels out of place.

"If you answered the door for me like that, I'd knock to get into my own apartment." Aaand cue sexy-Edward smirk.

I look down at myself and gasp. My hands automatically go up to cup my naked tits. "I hate you!" I'm still whisper-yelling, especially now that I'm right behind the door. I don't think it's effective.

"BELLA, I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE. IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN, I'M KNOCKING THE DOOR DOWN!"

"Shit." I hissed and grabbed the nearest garment to throw it over my head before yanking the door open. "Heyyyyy, Rose."

She acknowledges me briefly before barging in. "Don't 'Heyyyyy, Rose' me. Where's your partner-in-crime? I want to get you two in the same room." She stomps aggressively into the living room and starts screaming and pointing fingers and nails and eye-daggers at Edward, who's still in the same state as I left him in. "You! You're the reason my boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, is still down at the bar acting like a prepubescent boy in a man's body!"

"Rose, I didn't call him. He just showed up."

Rose mockingly nodded her head as Edward spoke. "Oh yeah? THESE..." She holds up her cell phone and scrolls through endless pictures of Edward and Emmett's faces up close to the lens with Jägerbombs in each of their hands. "…say otherwise!"

Edward pushed the phone out of his face and continued to defend himself. "That doesn't say anything to me other than I had some shots with Em."

Rose was fuming. "Well, you know what these photos say to me? They say that MY BROTHER is a BIG FUCKING ENABLER!"

My mind was all over the place while I watched Rose grill Edward for the millionth time since I've known them. Part of it was wondering where she just came from and why Emmett was still at the bar. Another part was admiring how cool and sexy Edward could be with Rose breathing dragon fire. And the last part, the most dominant part, was still analyzing what had transpired between us…and if it'll ever happen again.

"And YOU!" She turned around, fuming in my direction. One of her perfectly manicured fingers was pointed at my face. Her focus shifted when her eyes dropped to my shirt. "What are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself for the first time and realized I was drowning in one of Edward's band t-shirts. "Uhhh..."

Rose squinted her eyes in suspicion and then whipped her head back around at Edward. "Why are you sitting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like the couch is quicksand."

Edward laughed it off like it was nothing. I wish I could be as collect as him in situations like these. "I just finished a 20-credit semester. Can't a man sink into his couch? Besides, it's our movie night."

"Oh, riiight. Movie night...how could I forget!" Rose's voice oozed with sarcasm. I've never wanted to slap a bitch before. Just in time, her phone starting going off. She burned a hole through the screen staring at the caller ID before finally deciding to answer. "Let me get this!" And she marched into the kitchen.

I watched her stomp away and turned to Edward. He had his head thrown back and eyes closed with a peaceful expression on his face. "Are you enjoying yourself?" My eyes briefly flashed to the large pillow still in his embrace covering his entire chest.

His head whipped up. "Oh trust me, you've redefined the concept of enjoyment."

I blushed at his reference. I didn't expect we'd be acknowledging it so soon. It's our usual protocol: do something out of the norm for us and avoid talking about it like it's the plague.

I don't have time to think of a witty response when Rose comes back in the room. "Okay, losers. I'm out." She has one more thing to say before she shuts the front door behind her. "Oh, and you can get your 'movie night' rolling by actually turning on the TV. PEACE." The door slams behind her. Edward must have turned it off while I was frantically panicking earlier.

My hand is resting on my hip that's jutted out and the other is resting on my head. I'm speechless as I'm trying to figure out what the purpose of her visit was. Edward clears his throat and stands with the pillow still shielding the mess he made. "You don't mind if I use the bathroom first, do you?"

"No, not at all...go ahead..." I'm trying to come up with something else to say, I don't know why. It's never awkward between us. I'm rooted to the spot and I can't decide where to go or what to do. But I do know that I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to check out his ass as he walks down the hall to the bathroom between our rooms. "Yummy," I mumble.

"Huh?" He turns to me before taking care of business in the bathroom.

"Nothing."

Edward is in the bathroom for quite a while, and I'm so buzzed I'm not ready to go to bed. I decide to sit curled up on the couch while I wait for my turn to use the bathroom. I'm practically biting my nails down to the roots. My nerves are killing me. We usually skip this part to avoid the awkward tension, but we've never done anything so extreme before. It's usually just been suggestive flirting or slightly boundary-crossing touching in the past. But this time the elephant in the room is too big to ignore. My head starts to hurt, naturally, but mostly from the excessive thinking I'm doing. I can feel myself dozing off, and I don't have the will to fight it.

"Bellaaa, wake up sleepyhead!"

My eyelids feel heavy, but when I finally manage to focus on my surroundings the first thing I see is Alice's face. There are dozens of her at first, but her face gets ridiculously close and I realize there is just one. "What are you doing here?"

"Edward sent me. He didn't want you to be alone hung-over. I got you some water and aspirin." She hands me both.

"Mhmmm." I grumble. "Wait, what? Where is he?"

She doesn't answer me right away. I don't like it. "He's at jail."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks for reading! All the story alerts are strong motivators for me to keep writing...I have so many incomplete projects in my life I'm crossing my fingers that this won't be one of them!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**


	4. Punk rock

**04 Punk rock**

* * *

><p>Nothing coming out of Alice's mouth could have sobered my up any faster. I spilled my water and dropped the two aspirins in a haste to get to my room so that I can change and go down there myself. In a more clear-headed state, I probably would have asked for more questions. Now that I think about it…I was with Edward until the early hours of the morning. What kind of trouble could he have gotten into between then and now? Hell, he's never even parked illegally in his life. I wanted to ask Alice a bunch of questions, but it was really early in the morning and I felt like a mess.<p>

She blocked me from entering my room by putting a hand up on either side of the door frame. "Relax, Bella. He went down to bail Emmett out."

The voice in my head shuts down and suddenly everything is quiet. "Oh." We're both frozen in place and I'm staring at the ground while Alice seems to be focused on me. "That makes more sense."

"Yeah." Alice replies coolly. Someone who was unfamiliar our small-knit group would be baffled by how calm she could remain with her brother in such a predicament. The thing is, each of us have taken a turn picking Emmett up from downtown. It was bound for Edward to have his turn. Which means he has officially been in trouble with the cops at least four times, and that doesn't include those incidents when Rosalie was in good-standing with him and volunteered to pick him up herself.

I shut my eyes briefly and shake my head back and forth trying to organize my thoughts. "He was still at the bar when we left last night."

"He got into a fight."

"He always gets into fights." I state matter-of-factually.

"Apparently this guy was provoking him. But when Emmett started throwing his fist around the guy wasn't fighting back and that pissed off Emmett even more. That's Rosalie's account of the story." Alice explained rather too calmly.

"Rosalie was there? She came by the apartment a while after we got back and was furious with Edward. Something about being a bad influence on Emmett. I guess she went back to the bar." My words are forming slowly as I try to develop a play-by-play of what happened the previous night.

Alice lets a giggle escape. I look up at her and see her cracking a smile for the first time. "Edward a bad influence on Emmett? Boy is she confused or what. That rock that graced her finger for a few weeks was all Emmett's doing."

The off-topic remark loosens me up a bit and I can't help but join in on the laughter. "I know right." We're both laughing like idiots when I run her last remark over in my head again. "Wait, what are you saying?" My face scrunches up and I throw my hands on my hips.

Alice throws herself into the rocking chair in the corner of my room and suddenly is more intrigued with her cuticles than my questioning. "I'm just saying the obvious. If Edward had any influence on Emmett, Rose wouldn't have had to hold her breath for an engagement ring."

My face is a clear indication of my confusion. "But Edward loves Emmett, why would he hold him back from proposing to his sister?"

Alice's eyes finally meet mine and I can tell she's losing her patience. "That's not what I'm saying. Edward wouldn't ever intentionally jeopardize his best friend or sister's chances at a relationship. He's just not the one that's going to push anyone forward toward a real commitment. I mean, come on, Edward? When was the last long-term girlfriend he had?"

I'm desperately trying to think of one girl's name that Edward seemed serious about. It pains me to have to rewind through history, but for some reason I'm determined to put him in a better light. "Oh! What about Charlotte?"

Alice gives me a 'puh-lease' face. "Did you think he was actually into her? Her ex was Edward's rival during freshman year. He just wanted to piss him off. Come on, Bella, I thought you guys were best friends!"

"We were. I mean, we are. He doesn't give me those kind of deets."

Alice rolls her eyes, and it's starting to seem that her facial expressions say more than her actual words. I don't have time to question her further because there's a knock at a door followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey-looo, ladies! I got you some coffee and sweets for the sweets!"

Despite all the trouble he caused, his big-dimpled grin makes everything go away…almost. "You are awfully perky for someone who just merely escaped wearing black-and-white stripes for the rest of his life." I comment with a flat expression.

Emmett's face scrunches up as he seriously contemplates my comment. "You think I could have gotten hard time for messing up that punk's face? In that case, I should have just killed him!"

And the way he says 'punk' has me thinking that he thinks I know who he's referring to. "Who's the punk, Emmett?"

He's in mid-answer when Edward appears behind him and cuts him off. "Some no-named punk. Don't worry about it. We picked up some stuff from the bakery. Bella, you want to help me out in the kitchen?" He doesn't really look me in the eye when he addresses me, and I can tell he's straining to be casual. I had almost forgotten that the morning after would definitely be awkward.

Definitely awkward.

I followed him into the kitchen and made up my mind to immediately address the issue when he covered my mouth with his as soon we were in private. The kiss was long and tender and it left me wanting more when he pulled back slightly. We were breathing heavily in each other's mouths for what seemed like forever before he spoke. "What happened last night..."

"…Should never happen again."

"…Should happen again."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.<strong>


	5. Cum again

**05 Cum again**

* * *

><p>"Come again?" Did he say that? Or did I say that? God damn tequila.<p>

"Did you enjoy last night?" He rushed to ask me.

I wasn't expecting to address the situation so soon and responded the best way I know how to…I giggle like a fucking idiot. But because he's my best friend, he knows I'm trying to buy time. And that I'm an idiot.

"Bella, I know this isn't the best time to have this discussion but Emmett is going to be hanging around the apartment all day and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

My mouth is half open and I'm still desperate to collect myself and some words. How do I tell him that last night was the best dirtiest time I have ever had and would like to do it again without letting him know that last night was the best dirtiest time I ever had and would like to do it again.

I'm not good with words.

When my mouth hangs open for too long, he chooses to elaborate. "What I mean is…this year has been really stressful. For the both of us. And you mean a lot to me, Bella. You're my go-to person when I'm stressed out." He pauses for a second to collect his thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is last night was something we've never done before. But…why?"

We both hear voices getting closer and know that this topic needs to be wrapped up and quickly. I don't have a chance to answer him, let alone dwell on his words. "Umm…"

"Listen. I don't want to pressure you into anything. But we usually do our movie nights Thursdays, right? Let's grab food a little earlier and we can talk more then."

Just then Emmett bursts into the kitchen. "Yo, yo , yo! You two look like you're up to no good in here. What's going on?!" I immediately have a guilty look in my eyes and avert eye contact as I pretend to rummage through the cabinets. Why do I feel guilty? I'm an adult. And this is none of Emmett's business anyway. He doesn't even know what he's saying. And now anxious thoughts are flying through my head for no reason.

Luckily Edward is much cooler than I am. "This is you after a night of no sleep?" He mumbles as he turns his back to Emmett and also acts preoccupied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, EDWARD?" Emmett's screaming has a reached a whole new level and I'd acknowledge his presence if it weren't for the fact that he was doing it on purpose.

"Obnoxious."

"HUH, BELLA?"

"Nothing."

"You two need to get laid." And with that, Emmett is joined by Alice and Rosalie who has just arrived.

The five of us hang around the apartment all morning and for the early part of the afternoon. We order take-out for lunch and sit around the TV mindlessly watching a marathon of reality shows. Any extended period of silence is filled with Emmett's overused "chick is crazy". Rose is the first one to get up in an attempt to leave, which is expected since she's the least easily amused amongst the group. And also because Emmett drives her up walls. By the time Alice and Emmett clear out the whole day has passed and I'm in and out of sleep on the couch.

Edward politely walks them out and comes back to tell me something before he picks me up bridal style and dumps me on my bed. I'm barely conscious and I don't know what he's saying, but I remember feeling relief for avoiding anymore discussion concerning our extraordinarily unexplainable movie night.

Before I know it, a whole week has passed with minimal contact with Edward. Somehow we have mutually succeeded at avoiding each other. So I haven't spent more than ten whole minutes with my best friend all week…NBD. I would be concerned, but I'm more amazed that I've accomplished such a feat considering we live together.

I'm hanging around the apartment with my hair wrapped in a towel and a green mask on my face that makes me look like Jim Carrey in The Mask when Edward calls me to let me know that we're still on for an early dinner before our anticipated night. I'm dressed and ready to go around six that evening. I navigate my way to a sushi hot spot near campus that he has picked.

My mouth is stuffed with a scrumptious tempura roll and my eyes are shut as a I moan in bliss when Edward opens up the expected topic of conversation. "So, about last week…"

I stop in mid-chew and open my eyes to find his looking back at me. "Wha 'bout lass wee?" Rice is falling out of my mouth and I realize that I'm not trying too hard to seduce him. Maybe this is why we've never dated.

He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, so I know this is a little awkward but if I don't bring it up you won't. I'm going to cut to the chase because I've been running these thoughts through my head all week. I want to propose a friends-with-benefits…type…thing."

I gulp down the rest of the roll and really let his words sink in. Maybe somewhere deep in my brain I was expecting this, but if not anything else, the bluntness caught me off guard. He doesn't say anything else and I suspect he's waiting for me to put in my two cents.

Thank God for the past week of isolation because I've given this scenario sufficient thought. It hurts more than I thought it would that he would want such a superficial relationship, but at this point in history there's very little hope for romance. Perhaps in a teen movie the heroin would turn his offer down, but this is no movie. Reality is a bitch and this little lady needs some ass. Especially hot Edward ass. Let's be real people.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I mean we would have to talk in details as unsexy as that sounds." My feelings are all over the place. On one hand, I'm flattered. On the other, I'm insulted. But I'd be a fool to turn this down.

"Like not telling the gang?"

"Like not telling the gang. Like when and where. Like _what_…"

"What…?"

"What. As in how far do we go? I recall we didn't even touch each other last week." I can feel myself blushing a little bit. This conversation is a whole new level of intimate between the two of us. But I need to know the parameters of this arrangement so that I'm not in over my head.

The look on Edward's face tells me he hadn't expected to address these topics. He's thinking about his words carefully before he speaks, and in panic I backtrack.

"We don't have to get explicit here, I just want to be sure that we're on the same page."

"No, you're right. God forbid one of us has different expectations than the other and it hurts us as friends. If this could tarnish our friendship in any way than I'd rather we not do this."

He doesn't sound like he's backing out yet, but if I show any signs of hesitation I can tell he won't think twice about calling the whole thing off before it has even begun. "Edward, if there's anyone that I can trust to do this with it's you. I know that you would never pressure me into anything. Maybe two strangers would be worried about false pretenses or attachment issues but…"

He cuts me off abruptly. "We don't have to worry about feelings getting in the way."

Ouch. I already know he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me, but him rubbing it in does not rub me the right way. I'm not liking this intense conversation and I think it's time for him to rub me the right way. Literally.

I shove the last two pieces of my roll in my mouth to buy myself time to keep my eyes down on my plate. This way he won't see any hurt or horniness. Yes, I'm feeling both at the same time. Yes, I know I'm a weirdo.

"Bella?"

I barely finish chewing but I force myself to swallow it all down. "Sorry, just practicing for tonight," I smirk. He chokes on his water. I laugh hysterically.

Edward turns in his seat and his eyes scan for our waiter before he calls for the check.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters.<strong>


	6. Pop my corn

**06 Pop my corn**

* * *

><p>Let me explain men to you. You leave the emotional relationship door wide open for years, and they walk right past it. You leave a small crack in the sexual relationship door for two fucking seconds and they fucking kick it open, carry you over their shoulders, and sprint through it like there's a fucking fire.<p>

And oh boy was there a fire.

In his pants.

I feel Edward against my back as I pour us some wine back at the apartment. I had a few glasses during dinner, but like I've eluded to before…I'm a liver failure away from being a textbook alcoholic.

He places his hands on my waist, and I can feel his measured breaths over my shoulder. My body is buzzing with excitement, but those lingering nerves are keeping me from turning around and looking him in the eyes. When I pick up my wine glass and tilt my head slightly back to take a sip, he places his fingers lightly along my neck to feel my throat take down the wine. That little gesture ignites a flame inside of me.

"You turn me on." He whispers into my hair. I can't believe what I'm hearing, but I need to positively reinforce the shit out of him so that the compliments keep coming. I've taken a few psychology courses BY THE WAY.

"If I can turn you on, then what do you do to me?" I respond even though it's a question directly more to myself than to him.

"You tell me."

If only I could tell him all the things he makes me feel in one breath. But he only signed up for the physical stuff. So I keep it simple. "You make me wet."

I can tell by the sudden exhale that he wasn't expecting that. That's when he pushes my body against the kitchen counter and his hands converge toward my kitty cat. Yes, I call it my kitty cat because that's what it is. It purrs and everything.

"I want to taste you."

This is when the fire spreads, and I can't control myself much longer. My arm reaches back and I cup the back of his neck with my hand as he peppers kisses along my neck.

"Do you want that?"

"Mmm…please."

Edward doesn't waste anymore time. He gently spins me around and gets down on his knees. As incoherent as I've become, I nudge him to stand up and communicate through my eyes that this party needs to move to a bedroom. He doesn't seem eager to relocate and starts to fumble with my jeans.

"Edward…Emmett."

He chuckles. "I'm Edward."

I manage a slight eye roll. "No, Emmett…he has keys. He could barge in."

I can see the idea of Emmett cock blocking him marinate in his head before he gets up and pulls me to his room.

I take the liberty to lean back on my elbows on his bed as Edward sets the lights to a dim setting. When his eyes finally settle on me, I see a lustful expression take over his face. "I want you to strip for me."

The husky tone of his voice is enough to make me want to rip my clothes off. "Give me a beat," I request. I don't think I could handle trying to be sexy in a serious manner with dead silence in the room and nothing but our accelerated breathing.

He smirks before he picks up a remote and shuffles through his iPod selection before he lands on something with a seductive beat.

I begin by ripping my hair tie out and shaking my light brown locks around before giving him a silly sexual look. There is a gleam in his eyes, but he hasn't moved from his position yet.

I lay on my back to roll my leggings off. My legs are up in the air, and I know he's enjoying the show of my ass cheeks hanging out of my thong.

I'm feeling my inhibitions go and my inner vixen come out and play. I crawl closer to the headboard before I roll over and get on all fours. I'm moving my body and shaking my ass to the beat of the music. I lay me head down on the bed and grab the sides of my thong and maneuver them playfully. I yank my thong up and the string apply pressure against my cooch. I imagine that he's getting good visuals from where he's standing. When I look back, I catch him stroking himself over his jeans. It fires me up and I tear my g-string off faster than he could blink.

Being half naked from the waist down kind of gets me horny in a weird way and before I can dwell on it, I feel a sting against one butt cheek. It slowly registers that Edward just slapped me. I must have moaned because before I know it another one hits me. "Yeah, you like that?"

I'm rendered incoherent but it doesn't matter anyway because before I can respond, I feel his moist tongue glide through my pussy. And suddenly it's like Niagara Falls down there. I would be embarrassed, but he groans so maybe my cummy is yummy.

I feel like an animal thrashing around while he works his magical tongue. He somehow finds a way to gently manhandle me and I love every moment of it! His hands are gripping my hips firmly and occasionally his hand would drift down to massage my clit. Every time he moves his nimble fingers away from that oh so sweet spot he knows exactly what he's doing. He's a tease and that kind of skill only comes with experience.

When my breathing and heart rate increase and my thrusting against his face becomes erratic, I'm ready to see fireworks. Edward adds kissage and suckage down there and I'm pretty sure he knows that he's being a fat fucking tease. My hand snaps to my clit, but before I can do much he grasps my wrist and both of my hands are trapped by his to the mattress.

"Edward…please." I moan shamelessly.

He pulls his face away for this first time. "Tell me what you want, baby." A shiver runs through my body at being called 'baby'. He must be as high as I am because his voice is thick with arousal. He goes back to rimming my hole and then I feel a shallow penetration of his tongue. He's driving me crazy.

"I need you to make me cum! I can't…wait." He must hear the desperation in my voice because suddenly he flips onto his back and gets underneath me to eat my clit like a starved man. I've never gotten off this way before namely because I need something hard and rough to get me off. But like I said, this mom-effer is experienced.

"Oh yeahhh. I need you to come all over my face."

"Mmm…Edward. Ahh it's so good!" I scream as I crumble under his control. All my muscle tone is lost and before I collapse face down on the bed, he scoots up so that we're face to face and he finishes the job with his long fingers.

I know I have a goofy post-coital smile on my face, but I don't care. When I open my eyes, I see Edward's looking back at me. He still has that dirty gleam in his eyes, probably because he's more than ready to get his rocks off.

He puts pressure onto my back so that I collapse onto him and it causes me to feel his rock solid dick straining against my hip. I can smell myself on his mouth and surprisingly it turns me on all over again. Thank God I don't have a resolution period because I'm ready for more.

I run my tongue along my dry lips and watch his eyes as they follow. "Ready for your turn, big boy?"

He smirks at me and it's absolutely delicious. "I want to see those lips wrapped around my…"

"EDDY BOY! WHERE YOU AT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. I realize that it's cruel to end every chapter with a cliffy and then update like once a year. But I'm working on my intense writer's block, so bear with me! I know how I want this fun and light story to pan out, I just need to get my thoughts out and down on paper faster. In my defense, I am balancing this extracurricular with grad school and work. Hope you enjoyed this one!<strong>


End file.
